Zampakutou no Jutsu!
by Saiya-Winx
Summary: que es el amor?Podria ser algo que superara a la muerte? Ers un demonio Sakura, como nosotros pro de otra clase-No t entiendo-Ers hermosa y bbes sangre,¿que te imaginas?- -Vampiro- respondi. ¿Podra Sasuke rescatar a Sakura de la Oscuridad?
1. Chapter 1

Bien esto es un proyecto nuevo!! queria hacer un fic serio, entonces, esta idea me atajo la cabeza!

Es una historia sobre Bleach y Naruto, dos animes super populares, espero les guste mucho de verdad, no se si la continuare, todo depende, si gusta mucho a la gente, pues la continuo, sino bueno! se quedara como proyecto o la mejorare no lo se!

P/D: a los seguidores de mi historia "seductores" si leen esto les digo que NO he avandonado, y que SI voy a continuar, solo que he estado corta de ideas O.O de verdad, no me sale nada, ya saben no me odien please!!!!!

Ya se yase, Ni Naruto ni Bleach me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo, respectivamente!

**Angel Caido Demonio Renacido**

"No existen coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"

La muerte, momento inevitable que nos llega a todos y cada uno de nosotros y que, si ha llegado tu verdadero momento es inútil tratar de evitarla , veas por donde lo veas, pero un momento! No confundan el "se que moriré en algún momento" con "me dejare morir en cualquier momento". Afrontar la muerte es de valientes, dejar que la muerte te lleve es de cobardes.

Es de alta importancia que tanto yo, como mis colegas capitanes tengamos claro este concepto, porque si a pesar de mi tamaño soy capitán, mi nombre es Toushiro Hitsugaya y estoy al mando de la 10 división del gotei 13 en la sociedad de almas. Y, como capitán, debo de estar pendiente de las tonterías que hacen mis subordinados y la gente en general.

-Hey! Matsumoto! No hemos venido aquí a recolectar o coleccionar juguetes…-

-Taichou! Relájese, es que son realmente lindos!- se defendió la mujer acercándoselos todos a la cara.

-Aleja esos animalejos de mi!-

-Oh! Shiro-chan… ¿no quieres uno? Yo había ganado este para ti- le hablo una pelinegra mirando al gran conejo que tenia en las manos, bajando notoriamente su semblante animado-

-Momo yo… ¡dámelo!- el chico se lo arrebato de las manos, se lo guindo a la espalda y siguió caminando.

Matsumoto rio divertida

-No revele nunca su debilidad Taichou!- le hablo entre risas.

-Hump-

-¿debilidad? Rangiku-san, ¿cuál debilidad? Será que le tienes miedo a los conejos shiro-chan?-

Ok, no responderé ni siquiera esa pregunta, Matsumoto no cambiara, ella sabia que si traía a Hinamori yo no podría oponerme a ellas, porque se le metió la alocada idea en la cabeza de que siento "una debilidad" por Momo, a quien se le ocurre…

Ok, esta bien, tal vez sea verdad, tal vez sea por eso que estoy en una feria en el mundo real, en un extraño pueblo llamado Konoha, y hoy se celebra el dia del espíritu del fuego.

El lugar esta terriblemente abarrotado de gente, y hace un calor infernal, si hay tres cosas que odio son, una: Aizen, lo detesto. Dos: que me aprieten. 3: el calor, lo odio. Ah, aparte de que me critiquen por mi altura por supuesto, odio a la gente que me juzga de niño inmaduro solo por eso, yo conozco a gente bien alta que no tienen nada de cerebro.

Y hablando de gente sin cerebro Matsumoto me dijo que nos encontraríamos con Kurosaki y su pandilla pero no los veo por ninguna parte.

-Estén pendientes a ver si vemos a Kurosaki-

Volteaba a todas partes cuando me percate del reiatsu de unos chicos que iban pasando a mi derecha, eran un rubio, un pelinegro y una chica pelirrosa. El reiatsu del rubio y la chica eran bastante grandes y raros y el del pelinegro lo era aun mas. Detrás de ellos venia un hombre de cabello plateado, llevaba una mascara y sinceramente no se como puede estar leyendo un libro en un lugar como este. No pude sentir su reiatsu con precisión. Derepente el hombre me miro, no se como se dio cuenta, yo apenas lo había mirado, solo arqueo una ceja, yo fruncí el ceño y derepente ya no estaba, la multitud los había arrastrado hacia delante.

-¿Pasa algo Shiro-chan?-

-No es nada Momo-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

El equipo 7 rondaba por las aglomeradas calles de Konoha, de busca al parecer de nada en particular. Naruto parloteando cosas con la boca llena, Sakura chillaba cosas de peluchitos, Kakashi leia su "Icha, Icha paradise" y Sasuke iba en silencio.

-Repíteme de nuevo porque estoy aquí Kakashi- hablo el Uchiha notablemente exasperado.

-estamos patrullando Sasuke-

-esta feria esta buenísima!- exclamo el rubio con la boca llena de algún dulce, o al menos eso fue lo que se le entendió.

-Vengan, tenemos que hablar- El hombre los introdujo a un callejón adyacente a la avenida, donde no había nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto la chica

-Se dieron cuenta, ¿no?-

-Claro que si!- exclamo Naruto con confianza. –Los precios están súper bajos!-

-Eso no dobe, el habla del chiquillo con cabello blanco-

-Eh? ¿cuál chiquillo?-

-Yo tampoco lo he visto Sasuke-kun-

-Deben de estar a alertas, ese chico nos vio a nosotros, supo solo con vernos, no, tal vez ni siquiera nos haya visto bien, supo que no éramos personas normales-

-Es que eso se nota!-

-Uy Naruto! El chiste es pasar desapercibidos-

-Bien, el chico tiene un chakra bastante raro, no so como explicarlo con exactitud-

-Las dos mujeres que iban con el también, aunque en menos cantidades- agrego el Uchiha.

-Sigamos, recuerden, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos y recuerden… Akatsuki puede estar en cualquier sitio-

-Hai!- y dicho esto salieron del lugar.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Que nos separemos para cubrir terreno, yo quería seguir caminando con Sakura-chan, pero no, el la rapto, ahora siempre hace lo mismo, ¿no crees Kakashi-sensei?- hablaba Naruto. -¿Eh? ¿Kakashi? ¿Sensei? Oh! Me han dejado solo otra vez siempre hacen lo mismo!- el rubio siguió caminando siguió caminando mirando a todos lados pero no lograba reconocer a nadie. –Que fastidio!-

-Oe!- un chico alto, con erizados cabellos naranjas lo llamo-

-Um? ¿Me hablas a mi?-

-Si, si es a ti!, acércate aquí un minuto-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No has visto a este chico?- pregunto mostrándole una foto.

-A ver, cabello blanco, ojos aguamarina, ¿Qué dice aquí?-

-Dice que no es muy alto, lo ves nadie entiende tu letra!- le reclamo el chico a una pelinegra que le hizo una mueca.

-no muy alto…. Cabello blanco… no! No lo he visto!-

-Bueno.. Gracias!-

El chico de cabello naranja siguió caminando y Naruto también.

-Jum… Cabello blanco… bajito… pero si ese debe ser ese tipo! Será mejor que los siga a ver que hacen-

Así Naruto empezó la persecución, con todo el disimulo que lo caracteriza empezó a seguir al chico y al grupo que caminaba junto a el.

-No se a que se refiere Kakashi-sensei, no les noto nada de raro-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Oye Ichigo-

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo nos seguirá ese chico?-

-¿Quién?

-Kurosaki no aprenderá nunca…- murmuro Ishida por atrás.

-Cállate, Ishida!, ¿a que te refieres Rukia?-

-¿No te has fijado? El chico ese al que le preguntaste por el capitán Hitsugaya-

-Oh… ¿Nos sigue?-

-Si! Demonios me tiene harta!-

-Pues no lo se-

-Oe, Inoe, Ishida sigue ahí?- pregunto al darse cuenta que no le había seguido peleando.

-Si!, se divierte mucho! ¿No Ishida-kun?-

-Por supuesto que si Inoe-san- respondió no muy convencido.

-Excelente, un callejón- murmuro la shinigami

-Callejón, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Pero Ichigo no pudo continuar preguntando, en menos de 5 segundos la chica se había lanzado contra el rubio, cayendo encima, inmovilizándolo.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Eh?! Yo no estaba haciendo nada mala, lo juro, se lo juro!- aseguro viendo la mirada que había puesto la chica.

-Di tu nombre!, ¿Te ha enviado alguien?-

-No!, nadie! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!- "oh Kakashi sensei, ¿Dónde te metes en estos momentos?"-

-Kurosaki-kun! ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto la chica de cabello naranja.

-Ya Rukia suel…- pero Ichigo no pudo continuar al sentir que presionaban algo contra su espalda.

-Dile a tu compañera que suelte al chico- le ordeno una voz grave y severa.

Kurosaki also los brazos, Orihime iba a salir corriendo hacia el, pero Ishida la sujeto.

-Espera…. Hay algo raro en esto-

Rukia volteo, e Ichigo le hizo una seña y esta lo soltó. El rubio se sitúo al lado del otro hombre e Ichigo, liberado, se giro.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Kurosaki.

-Gracias Kaka…-

-Calla Naruto, mis disculpas chicos!- hablo el hombre relajadamente, curvando su ojo descubierto a señal de sonrisa. –Al parecer este chico les ha dado problemas.

-Así es, ¿por qué nos estaban siguiendo?- exigió saber Rukia

-Son sospechosos, Kakashi-sensei, ellos estaban buscando a…-

-Naruto!-

-Lo siento- se disculpo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

-Somos ninjas de Konoha, nosotros cuidamos esta ciudad, no sabia que había un grupo de shinigamis por aquí-

Los dos shinigamis pelaron los ojos, ¿como ese hombre sabia aquello?

-¿Qué? ¿Shini que?-

-Shinigamis, Naruto, son purificadores de almas-

-Ah.. claro!- asintió el, aunque en realidad no había entendido nada.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde esta su superior?-

-Lo estamos buscando, pero no lo encontramos-

-Es este- e Ichigo les mostró la foto.

-hummm..., lo suponía, lo vimos hace como media hora en la zona este, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi-

-Kuchiki Rukia-

-Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo, y ellos son Ishida Uryuu e Inoe Orihime-

-Ya, ¿Tienen alguna misión?-

-No, solo estamos de paso- respondió Ishida

-Pues, nos vemos entonces- y de un "puf" desaparecieron los dos ninjas.

-Ichigo, ¿tu sabias que habían ninjas aquí?-

-Claro que no Rukia, ¿cómo habría de saberlo?-

-Lo que me pregunto es, ¿Cómo se enteraron de que somos shinigamis?-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Esta feria es bastante grande, ¿no Rangiku-san?-

-No es tan grande Hinamori, lo que pasa es que hemos estado dando vueltas en círculos, no Matsumoto!?-

-Mire Taichou cotufitas dulces!- chillo la mujer haciéndose la desentendida.

Y otra vez Matsumoto no se a donde pretendía llevarnos, estábamos, según mis cálculos en el nor-este de la feria. Estaba hablando con Momo cuando los vi, no , no eran los mismos tipos de hace rato, su reiatsu era diferente ¿por qué? Sencillo, porque no podía sentirlo. Eran 3 personas, largas capas negras con nubes rojas cubrían su vestimenta y difícilmente se le podía ver el rostro, un sombrero tradicional, bastante grande ocultaba sus caras casi en su totalidad, basto una fracción de segundo para que desaparecieran de mi vista, pero basto lo mismo para que quedaran grabados en mi mente.

-Matsumoto, ¿Qué opinas de esos tipos?-

-¿Quién? Taichou! ¿Vio a alguna celebridad?-

Al parecer solo a mi me tocaba ver a toda la gente rara de este pueblo hoy. Se dirigían al bosque, ¿viajeros? Lo dudo mucho.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Sasuke-kun debemos volver a la feria-

-¿Ya fue suficiente por hoy?- pregunto, pero el ya sabia la respuesta

-Jamás tendré suficiente de ti , lo sabes-

-Lo se- respondió sonriendo con autosuficiencia, tomo su cara y la beso en los labios con ternura.

-Te quiero Sasuke-kun, te quiero muchísimo-

El no dijo nada, solo tomo su camisa, y comenzó a ponérsela.

-Sasuke-kun tu no me….-

-No digas tonterías, sino te quisiera no estaría aquí, así que no digas bobadas-

Ella se abrazo a el y lo beso con dulzura el la abrazo por la cintura, pegándola mas a el.

-Ya Sakura, debemos volver-

-Esta bien!, deja me lavo la cara en el lago-

El pelinegro solo asintió y se recostó de un árbol. Sakura solo tubo que caminar unos metros mas adentro del bosque para encontrar un pequeño lago, se agacho y con sus manos mojo su rostro, contemplo su reflejo bajo la luna, acomodándose los mechones que había mojado y ahora caían desordenados sobre su cara ayudada por el buen reflejo que le daba la tranquilidad del lago.

-Sakura-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Sakura-

-¿Sasuke eres tu?- pero al mirar el reflejo del lago miro como unos ojos rojos la observaban.

-Pero que demo…- y lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar fue el grito de la pelirrosa antes de caer desmayada.

-Itachi-san, tu hermanito se acerca-

-Vámonos rápido… lo siento… Sasuke- y antes de haberlo susurrado ya habían desaparecido.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Un grito saco al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

-Sakura- se dijo echando a correr en la dirección por donde ella se había ido.

No le tomo mas de 10 segundos llegar al lago, pero para cuando el chico estuvo ahí, la pelirrosa ya no estaba.

-Sakura! Sakura! Demonios Sakura ¿dónde demonios estas?!-

El muchacho comenzó a correr, buscando por el área pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡SAKURAAAA!!!- y por segunda vez en su vida Sasuke sintió una presión enorme en su corazón y como su mundo entero se venia abajo.

Sombras, como espectros de la noche se movían en círculos en una especie de cueva, como si estuvieran esperando a algo o alguien.

-No es posible que hayan llegado Uchiha y Kisame, con el pedido y estos inútiles no estén aquí! ¿Qué carajo pasara? Y eso que andan con Sasori, por Jashin!-

-Cierra la boca Hidan, eres un quejita de mierda-

-Que hablaras tu, idiota-

-Silencio, concéntrense, tendremos trabajo que hacer hoy- hablo el líder de la organización conocida como Akatsuki.

-Disculpen el retraso- un pelirrojo hablo por el grupo de 3.

-Líder, lo siento, Danna y yo íbamos a llegar a tiempo, PERO A TOBI!! Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pasar por la feria, así que tuvimos que perseguirlo, hum-

-Disculpa sempai, Tobi será un buen chico, por lo menos nadie vio a Tobi-

-Por lo menos hum!- agrego Deidara.

-Error, un enano de que cabello blanco si que nos vio, y por sia no lo notaron parecía bastante inteligente-

-Oh Danna tienes razón hum-

-¿Un aldeano?- interrogo el líder

-No, de Konoha definitivamente no era y por lo que pude sentir de el podría darnos algunos problemas-

-Tendrán que ocuparse de el entonces, o tal vez le demos esa oportunidad a nuestra nueva miembro-

-Será hum-

-Bien, comencemos con el despertar-

O_O_O_O_O_O

¿Que les parecio? bien? mal? renuncio? continuo? mandenme un review! es gratis =3

Por cierto la primera frase, " no existen coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" es de CLAMP


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo! Sorry por las demoras! Espero les guste!

Gracias a las personas que me enviaron los reviews, de verdad estoy muy agradecida y es por ellas que continuo esta historia!

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"La venganza es mas oscura que una mancha de sangre, la tristeza es una daga que se clava en el corazon, el odio es el sitio al que va un hombre que no puede sentir tristeza"

Ya no recuerdo cuantas horas, busque por todos los bosques, la feria, los campos de entrenamiento, toda Konoha la recorrí, no pensaba en el cansancio, no pensaba en el resto de mi equipo, ni en la gente de la aldea. El grito de Sakura se habia clavado en mi mente repitiendose una y otra vez, sentia por muy cursi que suene, como mi corazon, aun rodeado por una barrera inquebrantable por nadie, se hacia añicos, haciendose pedazos cada segundo, cada vez que el grito se reproducia en mi cabeza.

De una cosa estaba seguro, alguien se habia llevado a Sakura, y yo me ocuparia de ello, nadie tomaba algo que era mio, algo que era como un tesoro para mi y no pagaba las consecuencias. La furia, la ira ardian en mi,tendria que primera encontrar al desgraciado y cuando lo tuviera enfrente, yo Sasuke Uchiha, lo haria pedazos.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Oh! Orihime-chan!-

-Rangiku-san!-

Las dos mujeres se encontraron y se abrazaron

-Hacia un tiempo que no te veia!-

-Toushiro, has venido!-

El chico fruncio el ceño. –Es Hitsugaya-taichou!- habló bastante exasperdado.

-Hola Hinamori- saludo Rukia a la otra pelinegra.

-¿Cómo estas Kuchiki-san?-

-Pues aquí, luchando con esta pandillota-

-Espero no me incluyas en esos terminos-

-Como digas Ishida-

-Hola Ishida-kun-

-¿Qué tal Hinamori-san?-

-Exelente-

-Oh Orihime, ¿ya viste ese dulce de manzana?-

-Asi es, y estaba pensando, creo que quedaria bien con arroz y un poco de sirope de chocolate- dijo la otra muy complacida.

Todos las miraban con caras de asco cuando vieron pasar al rubio y al peliplateado de hace rato corriendo por el lugar.

-Oi! Naruto! ¿Qué pasa?-

-No se! Una emergencia!-

Dos segundos despues Ichigo habia echado a correr detrás de ellos.

-Eh? Ichigo! ¿A dónde vas?!- y Rukia tambien se fue.

-Matsumoto, Hinamori-

-Hai!- acto seguido las dos chicas y el capitan tambien habia desaparecido.

-Ishida-kun, ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-No lo se, tendremos que ir a ver-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Sasuke!-

-Teme! ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Dónde esta Tsunade? No les dije que la trajeran?!-

-Lo se pero esta en una reunion importante ¿Qué ocurre?- hablo el ninja mayor.

-Sakura ha desaparecido- el tono del Uchiha era frio y serio, como el mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Teme? ¿A dónde ha ido Sakura-chan?-

-No lo se, de lo que estoy seguro es de que alguien la ha raptado-

-¿Qué?!! ¡¿Que la han que?! ¡¿Quién?!!-

-No lo se, hablare con Tsunade para comenzar con las investigaciones- otra vez Sasuke usaba usaba el tono impersonal.

-Y lo dices asi? Como si no te importara!- la voz de Naruto se elevava sin importar los espectadores.

-Calmate Naruto- le aconsejo su sensei

-¿Dónde estabas tu cuando se la llevaron? Ah! ¿Dónde!?! ERES UN IMBECIL!!- exclamo dandole un puñetazo en la cara.

El Uchiha no intento ni siquiera esquivarlo, estaba quieto y duro como una piedra, sentia que selo merecia

-Ella que siempre estubo contigo y tu no pudiste defenderla!-

-Ya Naruto-

-No te importaba ni siquiera lo que sentia por ti, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera te importaba si moria, ¡no?!-

Esta vez el que propino el puñetazo fue Sasuke, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y las aspas del sharingan comenzaban a girar.

-Ahora si estas molesto? No pretendas que…-

-YA CALLATE NARUTO!!- ordeno Kakashi con dureza y severidad en su voz. – Y tu Sasuke, calmate-

-Oye Kakashi!-

-Mantenganse fuera de esto Kurosaki-

-Creo que podemos ayudar- insistio el muchacho- Ishida tu eres bueno con el reiatsu, ¿puedes sentir el de esa chica?-

-no, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo si no conozco al sujeto-

-¿Es la chica pelirrosa?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-¿Kakashi quien demonios es esta gente?- quizo saber Sasuke prestandole atencion a los espectadores.

-Shinigamis, bueno, exepto ellos dos- explico señalando a Ishida y a Orihime.

-Espera, ¿tu sabes quien es Sakura-chan?- pregunto le rubio dirigiendose a Hitsugaya.

-La vi caminar con ustedes-

-Tu debes ser el capitan-

-Al fin alguien inteligente-

-Taichou!, no diga esas cosas-

-Asi es, me llamo Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitan del 10mo escuadron-

-Ve si puedes sentir su energia-

-Ya lo intente pero ha desaparecido por completo, a no ser que… a no ser de que haya algo que la tenga oculta-

-¿Quién crees que haya sido Teme?-

-Akatsuki-

-¿Pero para que querrian ellos a Sakura-chan?-

-Akatsuki tiene muchas movidas extrañas-

-Pues se han escondido bien entonces, es decir, ¿Cuántos sujetos con capas negras de nubes rojas puedes ver por ahí?-

-Hoy vi a 3-

-¿A tres? ¿En donde?-

-Iban caminando por la feria eran bastante raros, no pude sentir su reiatsu-

Kakashi miro a Naruto, y luego a Sasuke, el ultimo asintio.

-Itachi- mascullo entre dientes.

-¿Qué es ese Akatsuki?- pregunto Ichigo quien no entendia esa parte de la historia.

-Es una organización de ninjas renegados de diferentes villas que, pues, se unieron para variar y salir de la rutina, para conquistar al mundo-

-Que cliche- opino Rukia rodando los ojos.

-Si un poco- apoyó Kakashi. –Vamos tenemos que avisarle a Tsunade-sama cuanto antes-

El primero en correr fue el pelinegro seguido por el sensei.

-Ey! Ichigo, ¿vienes?-

-claro! Vamos, Toushiro?-

-adelantense, yo enviare un mensaje a la sociedad de almas, ve Matsumoto-

-Hai! Hinamori-

-Yo me quedo, ve tu-

-Ok!, los espero, portense bien!- añadio guiñandole un ojo al capitan quien le hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Shiro-chan-

-Dime Hinamori- respondio mientras mandaba mensajes.

-Esa chica…-

-No lo se, no creo que este muerta-

-Ese chico sufrio mucho, ese de cabello negro-

-¡por que lo dices? Estaba bastante molesto-

-Lo vi en sus ojos- admitio y se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa Hinamori? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto Hitsugaya extrañado, mirando fijamente a Hinamori, sus mejillas estubieron a punto de encenderse tambien.

-Creo que eran novios-

-Hina…-

Ella lo abrazo, interrumpiendolo.

-No se que haria si me pasara lo mismo-

Hitsugya se quedó callado y bastante quieto, ¿Qué queria decir Hinamori con esto? Y ¿ desde cuando ella era tan… perceptiva? Ella siempre habia sido bastnte emocional, pero esto lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada Momo, yo cuidare de ti-

-igual yo… Shiro-chan-

-Ven, nos estan esperando.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Toushiro! Al fin llegas-

-Taichou! Es Taichou! Aprendetelo, ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Nada, aun no hemos podido hablar con la Hogake- respondio Ichigo

-Hokage- corrigio Ishida arreglandose los lentes.

-Si, bueno, ha estado encerrada ahí y…-

La puerta de la oficina de la Hokage se abrio y de ella salio un hombre, alto y guapo, de piel blanca y cabello largo y lacio, negro como el ebano, el hombre salio y miro con su mirada calculadora al grupo.

-Gracias por venir Kuchiki-Taichou, estaremos al pendiente, es de mucha utilidad esta informacion- hablo seriamente una mujer rubia y voluptuosa como la misma Matsumoto.

-Asi es Kuchiki-san, vuelva cuando quiera- añadio una embobada pelinegra mientras su jefa veia con mucho interes la espalda y el trasero del shinigami.

-La sociedad de almas estara alerta, ya lo creo-

-Ni-sama!-

-Rukia, no recuerdo que estes de mision por estos lados-

-Ni-sama, lo que pasa es que solo estamos de paso por aquí-

-De paso… ¿Hitsugaya-Taichou?-

-Ya recibi el mensaje y con lo que vi anoche, las suposiciones son ciertas-

-Kakashi, ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirme?-

-Baa-chan-

-NO ME LLAMES VIEJA!!- grito con furia. –Por favor Naruto- concluyo dulcemente al ver la mueca que pusieron ambos capitanes.

-Creo que debemos de pasar todos- anuncio el capitan del 6to escuadron.

-¿Qué pasa Kuchiki-san?

-Hay nueva informacion-

-Bueno, pasen todos-

-No creo que esta se informacion que un shinigami sustituto y sus amigos puedan escuchar-

-Nosotros tambien tenemos que pasar, no te pongas en esas Byakuya- respondio Kurosaki.

-Kurosaki-kun, esta bien, Ishida-kun y yo esperaremos afuera-

-Esta bien-

Asi es grupo de Shinigamis y los ninjas pasaron a la oficina de la Hokage, Shizune cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Tsunade-sama-

-Dime Kakashi-

-Sakura ha desaparecido-

La mujer se quedo callada por unos segundos, y cara se ensombrecio, sus venas se exaltaron.

-¿¡QUE?!- pego un grito que hizo que retumbara la estancia. -¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?-

-para ser exactos… la han secuestrado-

-TU! UCHIHA! Tu tienes que ver en esto, es todo por tu regreso-

-Creemos que Akatsuki se la ha llevado-

-¿Akatsuki? ¿para que querria Akatsuki a Sakura?-

-Tsunade-sama, calmese- le recomendo su asistente.

-Si me permite decirle yo mismo vi a tres mienbros en la feria anoche-

-Tu eres…-

-Hitsugaya Toushiro, capitan de la 10ma division-

-Ya veo, ¿estas seguro?-

-Según la descripcion que me ha dado Hatake de ellos asi es, tres personas con capas negras y nubes rojas y grandes sombreros-

-Sin duda alguna, ¿A dónde los vio Hitsugaya-taichou?-

-En el nor-este de la feria, se dirigian hacia el bosque-

-Sakura fue secuestrada en el area oeste- informo Sasuke.

-Hitsugaya, si eso es cierto…- hablo Byakuya

-Entonces la guerra esta por comenzar- concluyo el otro capitan.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Para el despertar no necesitamos sangre de…-

-Asi es- interrumpio el lider. –Asi que concentrate Kisame-

-Ya llevamos aquí toda la noche y mitad del dia, maldita sea ¿Cuánto durara esto?- pregunto Hidan.

-Durara mas sino te callas- hablo Kakuzu

-Hump, aquí quien deberia callarse eres tu-

-Pero por lo que veo durara hasta la eternidad, de aquí a que sepas callar esa sucia bocota tuya-

-Te matare, tarde o temprano te matare Kakuzu-

El Akatsuki habia formado un circulo y en el centro de hayaba Sakura, cubierta por una masa de energia roja.

Sakura POV

Sentia una enorme presión hacia mi cuerpo, desde que vi lo que sin duda fue el sharingan de Itachi, cai en un extraño sueño, pense que iba a sufrir mi muerte un millon de veces, como le habia sucedido a Kakashi-sensei, en cambio solo me vi en un prado, corrí lo que nunca habria corrido en toda mi vida, sentia que buscaba algo pero no podia averiguar que era, creia escuchar voces pero no podia identificarlas, estube un largo rato en eso, lo ultimo que vi o que escuche de mi transe, fue una voz, una voz femenina que nunca habia escuchado y que me resultaba tan familiar. Era una voz melodiosa, como el canto de los pajaros o el repiqueteo de las campanas. " te he estado esperando" me decia, y aunque no sabia ni quien era me lamentaba hacer esparar a la dueña de aquella voz.

Luego de eso no sentia nada, no veia nada y solo podia escuchar, a lo lejos, voces masculinas, derrepente emepesé a sentir cosas, deduje que estaba tumbada en el suelo, porque senti lo rugoso, duro, frio y húmedo que estaba, podia abrir los ojos pero me abstube de hacerlo porque descubriria mi estado de conciencia.

Recien me daba cuenta de que todo mi cuerpo estaba rodeado por una masa de chakra, sentia que me presionaba y que queria meterse en mi organismo por cada poro de mi cuerpo, sentia el sudor, corriendo por mi frente y como mi cuerpo se calentaba, un calor que iba aumentando cada segundo y me hacia respirar con dificultad, pense que alquien me sacudia o que el lugar se estaba viniendo abajo, eschaba gritos por todos lados, y me preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando. Fue cuando me atrevi a entreabrir los ojos y nada pasaba, todos estaban alrededor de mi, propinandome la energia, que era de color rojo, fue cuando me di cuenta de que era mi propio cuerpo el que se sacudia, y que eran mis propios gritos lo que escuchaba.

-Lider-sama! Esta niña explotara los oidos de Tobi!-

-Tranquilizate Tobi, ya empezara la segunda fase- le explicó Pein, el lider de Akatsuki.

-Mujer escandalosa- mascullo un hombre de cabello rojo.

Paso largo rato y nadie habia dicho nada, no tenia forma de liberarme y no tenia sentido tratar de hacerlo con todo el Akatsuki rodeandome.

-Sasori, Deidara, ya es tiempo- hablo el lider.

-Vamos Danna!-

-si-

Senti como algo me ataba, volvi a entre abrir los ojos y era un pelirrojo, debia de ser Sasori, soltaba hilos de chakra por sus dedos, al parecer eso me habia atado, el otro no lo veia, me preguntaba donde estaba cuando senti que alguien me caia encima, con una mano tomo mi rostro, tratando de abrirme la boca, fue ahí cuando abri los ojos y traté de enderezarme pero no pude.

-Sueltame!!! Sueltame!!!- le grité

-Danna, atala mas fuerte, esta ejerciendo mucha presión, hum-

-¿No puedes con una chiquilla Deidara?- pregunto una voz que hasta el momento no habia escuchado.

-Acabare contigo Kakuzu, hum-

Luego de eso me senti aun mas sujeta, y el chico rubio, Deidara, introdujo un liquedo en mi boca.

-Tragalo o te matare a aquí mismo- me amenazo

Yo hice un buche e hice como para escupirlo pero no me dejo abrir la boca, por el sabor, deduje que era sangre, no tube mas remedio que tragarla. Era extraño, la sangre tiene un sabor metalico, pero al tragarla, me parecio lo mas dulce que haya ingerido jamas, me sentia bastante bien y quise mas. Pero ese pequeño momento de bien estar se esfumo. Fue como si se hubiesen abierto cientas de compuertas y cerraduras, la energia roja se introducia dentro de mi, yo gritaba de dolor, fue lo mas doloroso que hubiese sentido en toda mi vida.

Sentia cada uno de mis huesos romperse, cada sistema apagandose, cada organo dejando de funcionar, ya no podia respirar, solo mi corazon y mi cerebro seguien apenas trabajando, escuchaba un fuerte tambor, que cada vez sonaba con mas lentitud, era mi corazon apenas latiendo a la lejania.

Un segundo despues se detubo y lo supe, Sakura Haruno habia muerto.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoola!! primero que todo debo de agradecer a todos los que me dejaron un review**, ****SakuraMaya****, FLOX, setsuna17, Karina Natsumi, ****suskyUchiha****, c.c,** **ladylore-grandchester**  
de verdad que los adoro por alentarme! y bueno espero que les guste este nuevo cap.

Habia estado pensando cambiar el titulo del fic, no se algo que llmara mas la atencio, pero de verdad si estaria bn con ustedes hacer eso, no lo se. Pero como se daran cuenta si cambie el summary, creo que quedo muchiiisimo mejor.

En cada cap pondre como una frase al inicio que para mi refleja un mensaje hacerca del capitulo, la mayoria he de admitir que son de Bleach, o algun otro Anime, cuando ponga una mia se los hare saber n.n

Se que algunos de ustedes se estaran preguntando acerca de la linea de tiempo en las historias originales. Pues bn, lo explicare.

**En Naruto: **Justo luego de que Sasuke mata a Orochimaru y recluta a Hebi, hacen algunas misiones juntos y luego es regresado a Konoha por Sakura. Todo el Akatsuki sigue vivo, y pues lo de el secuestro de Gaara y nunca sucedio, igual que la pelea de Sasori y Sakura.

**Bleach: **Luego del secuestro de Orihime, pero con muchos cambios, Orihime solo estubo una corta temporada en Hueco Mundo, y cuando Ichigo fue a rescatarla pues casi fue como si sela entregaran en las manos, sin tener que llegar a la fuerza.

Cualquier otra cosa me la preguntan y con gusto lo aclaro! n.n

Ya saben Ni Naruto ni Bleach me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Lo limpio se ensucia,_

_lo sucio se purifica,_

_lo bueno se vuelve malo,_

_lo malo se vuelve bueno, _

_todo lo que vive muere_

_y todo lo que muere renace"_

En la oficina de la Hokage todos, exepto el capitan Kuchiki miraban al capitan Hitsugaya.

-Como que la guerra esta por comenzar?- pregunto el rubio. –Vieja, ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Akatsuki se esta moviendo mucho Naruto, al parecer han visto a dos miembros en el distrito N° 25 del Rukongai, en la sociedad de almas-

-¿De que hablas vieja? ¿Quién es ese Rukongai?-

-El falto a esas clases Tsunade-

-Lo supuse- dijo frente a la explicacion de Kakashi. La mujer suspiró. –Es una zona de la sociedad de almas-

-Ahh-

-los vieron con dos hombres, o al menos eso parecian, vestidos de blanco, cerca de las puertas que conducen al Sereitei por ese lado-

-¿El Sere.. Auch!- chillo Naruto al sentir como alguien le daba un golpe por la parte de atrás de la cabeza. –TU!-

-Preguntas muchas cosas innecesarias- argumento Rukia.

-Jum! La pagaras!- Naruto iba a alarle el cabello a la chica pero una mirada lo detuvo.

"otro centimetro mas… y te mueres" eso era lo que queria decir la espeluznante mirada de Byakuya, ya que Rukia estaba justo a su lado.

Naruto trago saliva y desidio que lo mejor seria no acercarse en estos momentos.

-Arrancars- murmuro Matsumoto.

-Asi es, y con esto que nos ha dicho el capitan Hitsugaya, lo mas propable es que Akatsuki se este involucrando con Aizen, el lider de los arrancars por lo que tengo entendido-

-La sociedad de almas ya se esta moviendo por todo el Sereitei y el Rukongai- informo el peliblanco.

-Muy bien, Shizune, debemos empezar nosotros tambien, envia a los anbus, debemos de empezar las investigaciones pertinentes-

-Hai!-

-Entonces, dejamos esta reunion hasta aquí-

-Si, estaremos en contanto Kuchiki-taichou-

-Por supuesto- el hombre abrio una puerta Sekai ante los ojos atonitos de Naruto. –Rukia, ya sabes-

-Claro que si Nii-sama-

El hombre asintio y se fue, la puerta sekai se cerro y Uzumaki resoplo impresionado.

-Baachan! ¿Quién es ese?-

-Un Angel!- respondio Shizune saliendo de la nada con mirada soñadora.

-El capitan de la 6ta division en la sociedad de almas y por lo que veo tu hermano, ¿no?- hablo la rubia refiriendose a Rukia en la ultima pregunta.

-Hai- respondio sencillamente

-Tsunade, , volviendo a Sakura, ¿Cómo empezaremos a actuar?- pregunto Hatake.

-si vieja, Sakura-chan nos necesita!-

-primero debemos de localizar a Akatsuki, los anbus ya se estan haciendo cargo-

.Pero vieja! No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, debemos de ir nosotros tambien!-

-Aun no Naruto-

El pelinegro escucho a la rubia y solto un gruñido, les dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Sasuke, Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?- el chico no le respondio. –Sasuke Uchiha, NO TE ATREVAS a cruzar esa puerta- bramo la mujer.

El chico se giro hacia ella, sus ojos se tiñeron de carmesi, una de sus cejas estaba arqueada, sentia odio en esos momentos. –Hare lo que me venga en gana, Tsunade-

-Hitsugaya-kun, el ambiente esta terriblemente tenso- murmuro Momo.

-Es de suponerse, ese chico esta desafiando a su superior-

-Taichou, mire sus ojos-

-Si ahora son rojos, me parece que se trata de alguna tecnica ocular-

El pelinegro rodo el pomo de la puerta

-Si cruzas esa puerta volveras a ser un traidor Sasuke, te lo advierto!, no te atrevas-

-Observame-

El rubio se posiciono rapidamente entre la dichosa puerta y Sasuke.

-Haste a un lado Naruto-

-¡no! Yo tambien quiero ir por Sakura-chan teme, pero…-

-No me interesa lo que ustedes piensen, si se quieren quedar aquí y no hacer nada, pues bien, no esperaba nada de ustedes tampoco-

-Sasuke…-

-¿Qué te piesas mocoso?!- exclamo Tsunade dandole un golpe al escritorio que lo partio a la mitad. –Piensas que yo no quiero recuperar a Sakura? Que para mi es muy facil mantner mi posicion como Hokage en estos momentos?- el tono de la mujer habia pasado de furico a melancolico.

-Tsunade-sama…- murmuro Shizune.

-Dame 4 dias Sasuke, si en 4 dias no hay noticias podras salir de la aldea-

-Seran 2- y dicho esto pelinegro se desvanecio de la escena.

-Hitsugaya-taichou, que pena que haya visto esto, aprecio mucho su presencia, pero no es necesario que se quede. Yo le hare saber de cualquier novedad.-

-No es molestia, nosotros nos retiraremos mañana, descuide-

-Puede contar con nosotros tambien, Tsu…vieja!-

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? ¿Y PORQUE ME LLAMAS VIEJA?!-

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, y pues, yo escuche a Naruto llamandole asi y bueno pues…- la mirada y el puño de la mujer ponian nervioso al shinigami sustituto.

-Genial, otro idiota, mira que fijarse del vocabulario de Naruto-

-Oye!- se quejo el otro.

-Con su permiso Tsunade-san, nosotros nos retiramos- hablo Hitsugaya

-Esta bien, avisenme en lo que necesiten-

El chico asintio, y se fueron, quedando en la oficina Naruto, Kakashi, la Hokage y su asistente.

-Kakashi, esten alertas, los mantendremos informados.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- y el ninja copia salio de la oficina arrastrando a Naruto con el.

-Tsunade sama, usted cree que ella…

-Sakura esta bien, yo se que lo esta-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Por fin! Esto se lleva mucho chakra!-

-¿de que hablas tuburoncin? Si eres el que supuestamente tiene mas cantidad de chakra aquí-

-Envidioso Hidan?-

-Ja! Como si quisera ser un pez igual a ti-

Sasori POV

Y aquí vamos otra vez, esto ya es costumbre aquí, Hidan y Kakuzu peleando, o Hidan peleando con quien sea, Tobi con sus estupideces, Deidara quejandose, Itachi y sus amenazas y miradas de muerte, y pues Kisame siendo Kisame.

-Sasori, tu cuidaras de la chica- hablo Pein

-Hump, pues sera-

-Itachi, Deidara, ayudaran a Sasori, solo cuando esten aquí, del resto Sasori se ocupara de todo-

-Yo tambien! Yo tambien quiero ayudar, Tobi quiere ayudar a Sasori-sama!-

-Esta bien!- asintio el lider resignado. –Tobi tambien ayudara!-

-Yes! Tobi es un buen chico!-

-En cuanto a los grupos, Sasori, tu estaras con Sakura y Deidara con Tobi.

-Eh? ¿Por qué no póne a la chiquilla con Tobi? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?- se quejo inmediatamente Deidara

-por que yo lo digo y punto- dicho esto el lider se retiro de la escena seguido por Konan.

Perfecto ahora sere niñera, y no solo eso, acompañado de Itachi, nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. Y bueno esta chica, me pregunto como reaccionara?

Ahora solo duerme, o eso parece, esta tan quieta que parece que estubiese muerta. La habiamos puesto sobre una roca, esperando a que se despertara, pero nada habia pasado. Nosotros estabamos en unos muebles que habiamos acomodado como sala, habiamos improvisado una guarida no muy lejos del pais del fuego.

Me acerque a ella, puse una mano en su pecho izquierdo, su corazon latia como un caballo desbocado, su respiracion era irregular y su piel era fria como el mismo hielo.

-¿Qué pasa Sasori? ¿te ha gustado la chica?- hablo Hidan y desidi no responderle.

-Danna no tendria tan mal gusto- hablo Deidara por mi.

-¿Y quien mierda eres tu? ¿su estupido abogado? Deberiamos de ofrecer a esa chica a Jashin-sama, le hariamos un favor!-

-Yo digo lo que quiero,hum- respondio cruzado de brazos.

-Ey, Sasori- Itachi me llamo y me señalo que la chiquilla se estaba despertando

La puse en mi hombro y me dirigi a la celda que habiamos construido para esto, la arroje dentro y cerre la puerta. Ella termino de despertar con el golpe.

Fin Sasori POV

-Mi cabeza- mascullo Sakura, intendo incorporarse, pero se sentia bastante aturdida. -¿dond estoy?-

-Estas en las celdas de Akatsuki- respondio un pelirrojo

-Tu… tu debes ser Sasori-

-El mismo, me alegra que conoscas mi nombre, ganamos tiempo-

-Liberame-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me liberes! No se que esta pasando aquí, se supone que estoy muerta, ¿no?-

-En teoria, si-

-¿y entonces? Te exijo una explicacion!- bramo dandole un fuerte puñetazo a la puerta.

-Te recuerdo que no estas en posicion de exijir nada, solo debes limitarte a escuchar y obedecer-

-¿Quién lo dice?-

-Yo lo digo, obedeceras, Sakura-

Sakura POV

Pero quien se ha creido? Estoy tan confundida, no se que me pasa, yo lo sentí, como moria, como no podia respirar, el sonido de mis huesos al romperse, mis fuerzas desvaneciendose, pero ahora me siento como nueva, todo, a excepción de esta sed, es algo que jamas habia vivido, es como un fuego que me quema la garganta, pero no se con exactitud que es lo que quiero beber, y otra ves los tambores, uno, el de mi corazobn , el otro, el de Sasori parado enfrente de mi.

-Mis amigos vendran por mi, me liberaran- asegure

-¿eso crees?- su tono era burlon e ironico. –Nadie en Konoha ha notado tu ausencia-

-Mientes-

-¿Por qué habria de hacerlo? Nadie se interesa por ti-

-Te equivocas, yo…- pero la sed se hacia cada vez mayor, el hablar me costaba con el ardor en la garganta.

-Oh… tu naturaleza se esta presentando-

-¿de que hablas?-

Pues de que te estas presentando tal y como eres, un demonio, un asesino, parecido a los que estamos por aquí, solo que tu eres… de otra especie-

-¿otra especie?- ¿de que hablaba este hombre? Yo era humana, ¿de que especia hablaba?

Derrepente mi vista se puso nublada, mis ojos se cerraron inconsientemente, e imagines rodaron por mi cabeza, era el, Sasori, se introducia en la celda y me acorralaba contra la pared, luego yo me le echaba encima y… respire profundo ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Entonces nos quedaremos esta noche aquí y luego, osea, mañana, nos vamos para Karakura, no Kuchiki-san?- pregu nto Orihime.

-Asi es-

El grupo iba caminando y Rukia se adelanto hasta ponerse al lado de Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada- respondio el.

-¿en que piensas?-

-En nada!-

-Ichigo!-

-Nos quedaremos a ayudar-

-¿Por qué has desidido eso? Nii-sama se enfadara si nos metemos en asuntos ajenos a nosotros-

-no me interesa-

-Ichigo, dimelo, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarlos?-

El chico suspiro y miro a Rukia apretando los puños. –Ese chico, el de cabello negro, yo… puedo entenderlo, ese tipo de dolor, puedo comprenderlo, el se siente impotente de que las "autoridades" no lo dejen actuar, por las reglas, pero eso solo le da mas fuerzas para luchar, asi este totalmente solo-

-Ichigo…-

-Si Orihime, prepararemos eso cuando lleguemos al hotel, tambien podriamos comer algun dulce de la zona-

-si! Me han dicho que los dangos son buenisimos por aquí-

-Matsumoto ¿y Hinamori?-

-Eh? No venia con usted Taichou?-

-Hm, debe de haberse parado a comprar algo, adelantense, yo ire por ella- hablo el capitan y asi lo hicieron.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Hump, según su reiatsu debe de estar por aquí- el muchacho miro a su alredor y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la orilla de acera. -¿Hinamori?-

-Shiro-chan- respondio entre jadeos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ups… supongo que me quede atrás- se dijo formando una sonrisa torpe en sus labios.

-Si, bastante- Hitsugaya la miro extrañado ¿Por qué se cansaria Hinamori tan rapido? Si a este punto no habian caminado practicamente nada, aparte ella tampoco era de las que se cansaba asi de rapido, y menos de solo caminar. -¿estas bien Momo?-

-Si, estoy bien- respondio mientras se incorporaba.

Comenzaron a caminar y Hitsugaya notó como ella se tambaleaba.

-Ven, te llevare-

-No Hitsugaya-kun, no es necesario, de verdad-

-Hinamori…- la miro con desden, sabia que estaba mintiendo.

-De verdad, lo digo enserio-

-Entonces dame tu mano-

-¿eh?-

-que me des la mano, no dejare que te caigas- habló, ella le dio su mano y se sonrojo.

-Esta bien-

-Vamos-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sakura abrio los ojos y vio horrorizada como el se metia en la celda. Ella retrocedio dos instintivamente, pero solo se encontró con la pared, Sasori ya estba a pocos centimetros de ella.

-Ya lo comprobaras-

El akatsuki se despojo de su capa, exponiendo su cuello, dejando ver la ropa de entrenamiento que llevaba abajo, unos pantalones grises y una franela negra.

-¿Qu…Que haces?- se pregunto ella quien se habia sonrojado.

-Jum, no te llaman la atencion? mis venas?-

-No! ¿de que hablas?-

-¿no? Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.

Y fue cuando ella cayo en cuenta, ambos estaban en suelo, Sakura estaba encima del hombre, presionando con sus manos sus hombros, acercando su cabeza a su cuello.

-Pe…pero…- ella se encontraba desconcertada. Se apresuro a quitarse de ahí pero el Akatsuki la detubo.

-¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para esto-

Sasori sacó un kunai de su bolsillo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-

-silencio-

El se hiso una cortada en la mano y se la acerco a ella.

-Alejate! Alejate o no respondo!- amenazo con el puño alzado.

Pero el fue mas rapido y sin persarlo dos veces pego su mano en la boca de Sakura. Ella emitio gritos ahogados y al ejercer mas presion la sangre cayo en su boca.

Un deseo descontrolado se apodero de ella, con sus manos tomo la muñeca de Sasori y empezo a chupar mas de su mano. Era una sensacion indescriptible.

-Suficiente-

Pero Sakura no lo escucho

-He dicho suficiente!- ordeno con mas severidad, dandole un empujon.

-¿Qué… que me han hecho? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?!-

Sasori rio ante la desesperacion de la chica.

-Respondeme!- exijio dandole un puñetazo a la pared, la celda se sacudio.

-No intentes hacerlo por la fuerza, no funcionara-

-Solo espera a que vengan a rescatarme-

-¿Otra vez con eso? Mira que eres terca, tienes que obedecer a tu naturaleza, a la sangre-

-¿Cuál naturaleza?-

-Tendre que explicartelo, deberias agradecerlo, estoy gastando mi tiempo aquí contigo- Sasori la comtemplo, estaba apunto de llorar de la rabia. –Itachi, se que estas ahí, ve preparando todo, dile al lider que es tiempo de desender a Hueco Mundo-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bien? que les parecio? espero muchos reviews! yeahhhh! jejeje. Otra cosita, ¿Quieren que haga lemonn? o.o a mi si me gusta hacerlos, pero si a ustedes no les gusta mucho pues no lo incluyo, sino ps siiii jejeje.

En cuanto a las parejas del fic. Ya saben, es una historia muy general pero se basa en el amor puro por tus seres queridos. La principal obviamente Sasusaku y HitsuHina. Tambien pondre Ichiruki. ah! y habra un pqueño triangulo amoroso en Akatsuki ahora, que les parece Itasakusaso? a mi me encantan ambas, el Sasosaku y el Itasaku.

Pero si quieren puedo desarrollar otras mas un Naruhina? Nejiten? Ulquihime? ps no se! me aganmelo saber en un review si?? Eso es todo por este cap! nos vemos en el siguiente!


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow! Hellow! Como están chicos! Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews! Ya saben!

"Has a un escritor feliz! Solo toma un review!" =3

Chicos **NECESITO** de su consejo, hago Lemmon o no? Necesito que me digo aunque sea alguna persona, se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones.

**Tambien** que me digan si hago esas cosas locas con Sakura y el Akatsuki, ya saben Itasaku, SasoSaku.

Como habran visto, cambie el titulo! ¿Por qué? No me gustaba mucho el otro, y considero que este llama mas la atención. Pero si no les gustan esos cambios locos pss me ajustare. Quiero hacer algo para mi agrado y el de ustedes también.

Bueno sin mas que decir la historia!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Cuando caemos hasta el fondo del abismo, lo único que queda**

**Es volver a subir"**

Sakura-chan está viva, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, todo ha pasado tan rápido, , primero los shinigamis, luego Akatsuki y Sakura-chan, y hay que esperar dos largos días que se me harán una eternidad.

Sasuke no ha querido hablarme, está encerrado en esa casota suya y se niega a abrirme la puerta, bueno, ni siquiera se ha molestado en negármelo, ha puesto una extraña barrera en su casa. Y yo, estoy como un tonto sentado en la acera de enfrente, pero ni se ha asomado, diablos, Sasuke nunca cambiaria.

-Oe Sasuke! Ábreme! Sasuke! Sasuke- y no asoma esa cabezota. –Bien! Si no me abres, me quedara aquí llamándote tooooodo el día-

_Silencio_

-Ahhh, no me respondras, esta bien, entonces empezare.- el rubio se quedo callado cinco segundos y tomo aire. –SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE SASU…-

-Oh por dios, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Debemos recuperar a Sakura-chan-

El Uchiha arqueo una ceja, y con toda la delicadeza le aventó la puerta en la cara

-Sasuke!, Sasuke!-

_Silencio_

-ábreme! SASUKE!-

-¿QUE?-

-Debem…-

-Te crees que no lo se usuratonkachi?-

-Yo creare un plan-

-Yo ya tengo el mío-

-¿enserio? Y yo que tengo que…-

-Nada- lo interrumpió. –No estás incluido en el-

-Sasuke-sama, ya he terminado y sigue sin resultado- una voz femenina informo desde el interior.

-¿Quién esa ahí?-

-Nadie-

-Teme!-

-Taka-

-PERO TEME!-

-Cierra la boca y pasa de una buena vez-

El rubio no aguanto dos pedidas y entro en la casa del Uchiha, era la primera vez en la vida que veía a Taka.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-¿Hueco Mundo?-

-Oh por Cristo, ¿tienes que preguntarlo todo?-

-Ya se eso idiota! Respóndeme a mi pregunta, ¿Qué soy?- exigió ella su voz comenzando a quebrase por la impotencia.

-¿Qué te imaginas?- Sasori se le acerco al oído. –Eres hermosa, y bebes sangre-

-Vampiro-

Akasuna estallo en risas burlonas.-¿vampiro? ¿de verdad crees en ellos?-

-bueno yo…-

-no, no, no niñata, ¿conoces sobre los shinigamis? ¿no?-

-Shinigamis, purificadores de almas-

-Así es, ¿sabes sobre los bound?-

-Seres que absorben el chakra, o energía de otros seres-

-Bueno eres una mezcla de los dos. Veras, eres como los shinigamis, posees una zanpakutou, estas literalmente muerta, entro otras de sus características, pero no puedes purificar almas-

-¿Qué? ¿Una zanpakutou?-

-todo a su tiempo, tu parte bound, consiste en que chupas sangre en lugar de chakra, viene siendo lo mismo pero en otro método-

-O dios, ¿Qué me han hecho? Esta NO SOY YO! Yo… yo…- Sakura comenzó a temblar y a sacudir la cabeza. –Yo soy una ninja de Konoha, si, así es, soy una humana!-

-Eres tan ingenua- la voz del hombre era seria y fría, severa. A pesar de que estaba a 5cm de ella.

-Sasori-

-Itachi-

El Uchiha se introdujo en la celda también y alejo a Akasuna de la Haruno de un solo manotón, poniéndose entre ambos. Sasori frunció el ceño, Itachi ya tenía fruncido el suyo. Estaban en absoluto silencio, había una tensión inmensa en el ambiente, Sakura la habría roto de haber tenido un kunai a mano.

-¿Qué? ¿Harán una fiesta en la celda?- Deidara irrumpió en el lugar para intentar burlarse de sus dos compañeros, ambos encerrados en la celda con la prisionera.

Pero nadie le contesto. Sasori mantenía sus ojos en los de Itachi, desafiantes, aunque el bien sabia que un duelo de miradas con el Uchiha era algo realmente peligroso.

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, Uchiha-

-No te sobrepases, Akasuna-

-Ey, Danna, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Nada-

-No me digas que pelearan por la niña esta, ¿te ha gustado Itachi?- añadió el rubio irónico.

El moreno lo miro con dureza.

-Cuida esas lenguas Deidara, no querrás perder una-

-Sasori no Danna, el líder te llama-

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, silenciosamente salió de la celda y desapareció junto a Deidara.

Itachi se quedo dentro, dándole aun la espalda a Sakura, el no tenía signos de querer hablar y ella no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo interpretar a ese hombre, como comprender la mente de Itachi Uchiha. Aunque si lo pensaba ella si tenía miles de cosas que hablar con él, sobre Akatsuki, la masacre Uchiha, sobre Sasuke, Sasuke…

-"estará pensado en mi?" - se pregunto para sus adentros, lo amaba, amaba con locura a Sasuke, su Sasuke, y sabia que la rescataría, ¿o no?. –Uchiha Itachi- lo nombro con rencor.

El no se volteo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, totalmente sereno.

-Dime, ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué?- y el hombre le dio la cara, abrió sus ojos y Sakura retrocedió instintivamente ¿usaría su sharingan nuevamente? –Dime Haruno-san- su voz era calmada pero seria. -¿Me tienes miedo?-

Sakura no supo que responder, simplemente se quedo callada mirándole con incredulidad ¿Por qué le preguntaba algo así? –No- negó y trago saliva con dificultad. –dime Uchiha, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Soy humana o…-

-¿Sasori no te lo ha explicado?

-Solo me dijo que…-

-Eres una Kyuuketsuki-

-¿Kyuuketsuki?-

-Luces como una humana pero no lo eres, los Kyuuketsuki son… una raza antigua, extinta, con poderes "algo" especiales, y por alguna razón el líder se ha interesado en tu don, la premonición.

-¿premonición?-

-aunque a mí me parece que son patéticos igualmente- aseguro con acides antes de salir de celda.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Naruto intento usar su ojo "analítico" con el grupo, los ninjas tenían que fijarse muy bien en los detalles, pero lo único que pudo divisar fue un a un chico con dientes de tiburón, una pelirroja cuatro ojos, y un chico alto que por la expresión de su cara, debía de tener, a juicio de Naruto, algún tipo de autismo. Aunque ni el mismo supiera lo que significara esa palabra.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hoka…-

-Naruto- le interrumpió el pelinegro. –Cierra la boca-

El chico con apariencia de tiburón rio entre dientes.

-¿Qué esperan? Preséntense!-

-Karin-

-Juugo-

-Suigetsu, explícale el plan a Naruto- y en una ráfaga de viento desapareció.

-Entonces Naruto-kun, quieres ser Hokage-

-Así es, de hecho yo…-

-No entiendo porque Sasuke-sama quiere salvar a esa estirada- hablo la chica de repente.

Naruto frunció el ceño, en esa casa nadie lo dejaba hablar, ¿y porque esa chica hablaba así de Sakura-chan?

-Tenemos que salvarla, ¿Qué haremos?-

-Nos dividiremos, tu iras con Sasuke, Juugo ira solo, y yo iré con esta zorra que ves aquí-

-¿a quién le has dicho zorra maldito tiburón?-

-Pues a ti, ¿a quién más?- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros. –Tienes que ser una mujer de verdad como la chica de Sasuke, inteligente, respetuosa y hermosa, porque es que no se han dado cuenta, que piernas, que trasero y que par de…- pero Suigetsu tuvo que callar su poema, al ver nada más y nada menos que al líder de Taka frente a él.

-Oh Sasuke, lo siento, no quise decir eso- Suigetsu hiso una reverencia

Sasuke le pego un buen puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo al otro lado de la habitación. El sucesor de Zabuza se incorporo y una parte de su mejilla se regenero instantáneamente.

-Disculpa Sasuke, sabes que ella es…-

-Solo mantén la boca cerrada Suigetsu, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo una seriedad que hiso estremecer hasta al mismo Naruto.

Juugo suspiro y a Karin no le quedaron más ganas de seguir discutiendo, no quería que Sasuke arremetiera ahora contra ella, no estaba hecha de agua como Suigetsu. A Naruto le sorprendió la dureza de Sasuke, y se sintió como un tonto al recordar que había acusado al Uchiha de importarle su amiga, cuando se había enojado por un simple comentario y había reunido un equipo de búsqueda pese a las órdenes de la Hokage.

-Ahora demuestren que no son unos idiotas inútiles-

-Hai Sasuke-sama-

-La prioridad es recuperar a Sakura, cueste lo que cueste, no me interesa que maten a quien sea o que mueran-

-Hai-

-Eso sí, a quien se la haya llevado me lo dejan, porque a ese… lo mato yo-

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

-Wow! Este apartamento es realmente grande, no Kuchiki-san?- dijo Orihime al ver la vivienda temporal que les había facilitado la Hokage.

-Por supuesto, pero no hay nada como la casa de Nii-sama-

-Ya va a empezar con su "Nii-sama" Nii-sama aquí, Nii-sama allá!, Nii-sama esto, Nii-sama aquello!- hablo el Kurosaki imitando la voz de Rukia haciendo morisquetas al mencionar a Byakuya.

-¿De qué hablas Ichigo?! Primero yo no ando hablando siempre de Nii-sama, y segundo, yo no hablo así!- lo contrarresto.

-Sabes que es cierto-

-Claro que no- negó cruzando los brazos en su pecho. -¿y si lo es qué? ¿Te molesta? ¿Te duele? ¿O no me digas que te pone celoso?-

-Tal vez lo esté ¿y?-

-JA! Cállate idiota-

-Tú cállate enana-

-Cállense los dos! Parecen un matrimonio peleando- hablo Ishida harto de los gritos

-TU CALLATE!- le espetaron los dos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- interrogo Hitsugaya quien recién abría la puerta.

-NADA!- gritaron los dos nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos, dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

-Taichou!- grito Matsumoto corriendo hacia él. -¿Qué le paso a Hinamori? Renji! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la teniente al ver a Momo en brazos del capitán y a Renji pasar detrás de ellos.

-Nos encontramos a Abarai camino hacia acá, Matsumoto busca a un médico, Hinamori se desmayo en el camino-

-¿se desmayo? Pregunto alarmada

-Sí, parecía cansada-

-Enseguida vuelvo- y dicho esto la mujer salto por la ventana.

El capitán llevo a la pelinegra a una habitación y todos los demás lo siguieron, contemplándola, el capitán estaba preocupado.

-Renji, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Rukia, rompiendo el silencio.

-Pues no estaré "de paso" como tu- la chica le saco la lengua. –La sociedad de almas me ha enviado obviamente-

-Y Nii-sama también viene?-

-Eso creo, pero aun no, está ocupado resolviendo unos asuntos con el capitán Ukitake-

-Pero los que vienen ahorita son…-

-Yo no lo hice!!- aquel grito interrumpió al pelirrojo.

-Podrá ser…-

-Se que tu lo hiciste, ¿me desprecias?!! ¿o es que acaso me tienes envidia?!!- Ichigo también fue interrumpido esta voz tan chillona sonaba como la de…

-Estás loco Yumichika-

-No, tú estás loco Ikkaku!-

-O dios, éramos muchos y pario la abuela- susurro Hitsugaya.

Y de un buen golpe entraron a la habitación donde se encontraban todos.

-Yumichika, Ikkaku-

-¿Cómo están chicos?- saludo el peli azul

-Muy bien-

-¿Qué hay Ichigo?- hablo el calvito

-No te hagas Ikkaku- a Yumichika le volvía el ataque de histeria. – Aun quiero una explicación!-

-Ya te que Yo-No-Fui!-

-Si, tu Si-Que-Fuiste!-

-dime Yumichika ¿para que querría yo quitarte tu estúpido espejo? –

-Porque tu…-

-Madarame, Ayasegawa, SILENCIO- exigió el capitán. –Si quieren seguir peleando por estupideces pues háganlo afuera.

-Lo sentimos Hitsugaya-taichou- se disculpo Ikkaku

-Hinamori-san, Hitsugaya-Taichou, ¿Qué le paso?- quiso saber el peli azul.

-Sufrio un desmayo, parece agotamiento-

-Ah! Estaban de misión- inquirió el narcisista

El peliblanco se quedo callado por unos segundos. –No-

-Taichou!- el grito de Matsumoto la anuncio. –Aquí está el médico-

-Eh, Matsumoto-san, hay mucha gente en la habitación-

-yo me encargo, Shizune-san-

-Vamos, todos afuera- se adelanto Toushiro.

Enseguida todos habían salido y se habían acomodado en la sala, Hitsugaya se situó al lado de la puerta, mientras más tarde Shizune salió con Matsumoto.

-Hitsugaya-san- hablo la pelinegra y el la miro. –Al parecer Hinamori-san tiene un profundo agotamiento ¿ha estado haciendo esfuerzos?- ante el silencio del capitán Shizune continuo.- y taquicardia, recomiendo reposo, que no se agite y no emociones fuertes-

-Entiendo-

-Llevare muestras de sangre al laboratorio solo para estar seguros. Necesitara unas pastillas para la taquicardia, que se le administre chakra medico por un par de días y tal vez unas transfusiones de sangre-

-Hai-

-Los mantendré informados- y de un "puff" Shizune desapareció.

El localizador de Hitsugaya comenzó a sonar, y este vio el mensaje. –Ya veo porque Kuchiki-taichou no pudo venir-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Qué pasa con nii-sama?-

-Tres arrancars han llegado al Sereitei-

-¿QUE?!


End file.
